


Daughter of Time

by DingDongResistance



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, F/F, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Legendary Pokemon, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky References, Prophetic Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DingDongResistance/pseuds/DingDongResistance
Summary: One day Celebi saved the life of a human baby by travelling back in time. She named her Paradox and raised her as her own child. Now as a sixteen years old girl Paradox will leave the comfort of the forest for the first time in search of her best friend. But along the way she might discover that changing the fate of someone has consequences...
Relationships: Rokon | Vulpix/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. The Paradox

Celebi had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had been away from her shrine for three months which was nothing unusual for the time travelling Pokemon. But it was the way the wild Pokemon looked at her that worried her. As she flew around the forest they looked at her with sad mournful expressions.

She didn't know what it meant but it worried her did someone come to destroy her shrine? Celebi would be sad if that happened. The shrine did nothing really but it had sentimental value and it was where humans came when they needed her.

Finally the shrine came into view and she sighed in relief when she saw that it was in perfect condition... Well mostly, there were vine growing on it and some of the paint had fade away but that was just the ravage of time.

But her relief was cut short as she saw something at the foot of the shrine and Celebi recognised it right away. It was a cradle, when she looked inside she let out a mournful gasp. Inside the cradle was a dead human baby.

Celebi had seen some horrible things in her long life. But seeing dead children was always a tragedy no matter how old you were. The poor thing never even had the chance to experience the gift of life.

The time traveller closed her eyes and began to ponder a very difficult decision. She knew she could cause all sort of problems but deep inside her she knew she couldn't do nothing at this injustice. 

''Forgive me father... But I must do this.'' And without waiting any longer Celebi began to scream at the sky. A green light began to fill the entire forest the wild Pokemon scattered away. Not wanting to be caught in whatever the Guardian of The Forest was doing.

A green light engulfed Celebi and then she vanished without a trace.

\- - - - -

**Three months earlier**

A lone woman ran throught the forest her breathing was erratic she almost stumbled on a branch. But she forced herself to not fall down because she had something precious resting in her arms.

It was raining heavily and she was sure she was going to catch a cold but she did not care about herself at the moment. she stopped breathing as she stopped in front of small structure in the middle of the forest. The shrine of Celebi, she knew that what she was doing was insane but she had no other options.

She was about to place the cradle on the foot of the shrine and made sure to protect her baby from the rain as best as she could with the comforter. But just before she could place the craddle on the ground a green light enveloped the entire forest and banished the rain away. ''What is happening?!'' The woman asked with a fearful expression.

Finally the light converged in front of the shrine it was so bright that she had to cover her eyes. When the light died down she managed to look back and noticed a small Pokemon who was in front of her and she recognized it immediatly. She was about to shout in joy but then dread crept up in the pit of her stomach.

Celebi was angrily glaring at her. ''Celebi!'' It screamed in rage.

''W-what did I do wrong?'' The woman asked fearfully.

The green Pokemon managed to calm herself a bit and made a connection with the human. _''Why are you leaving your child in this forest?! I found her dead at the foot of my shrine I should kill you right now for abandoning your child in a forest like this!''_

''D-dead?! But she's perfectly healthy see?'' The woman said while pointing toward the baby who babbled happily while she looked at the floating Pokemon.

_''I'm not talking about the present! I come from three months in the future! You left your child alone in this forest and she starved to death! I'm here to stop you from commiting this crime!''_

''C-Celebi I'm sorry I thought you could protect her I didn't know what else to do!'' The woman pleaded pathetically to the ageless Pokemon.

_''If you couldn't take care of your own child why didn't you left her at a orphanage like a normal human being?!''_ Celebi was getting impatient with this human she knew she wasn't supposed to lose her temper like this but she couldn't forgive someone that directly or indirectly harmed a child.

''I-I can't! I'm a former Team Rocket member! I betrayed them and now they're after my family! they arleady killed my husband! I can't let them touch my baby!''

The green Pokemon glare turned even more hateful when she heard the name Team Rocket. _''So not only did you let your child die but you were a member of a organisation who has abused Pokemon for years?!''_

The woman bowed her head in shame as tears welled up in her eyes. ''I know I don't deserve forgiveness! I have done some horrible things and I deserve whatever Team Rocket is going to do to me! But please protect my baby! If I give her to an orphanage they're going to find her in a matter of weeks and they're going to hurt her to punish me! Do whatever you want to me but she don't deserve this, she has nothing to do with what I have done!''

Celebi sighed. _''You know I was not even supposed to come here if I save your baby it's might create a big paradox that will mess with the flow of time.''_ The mother was on the verge of crying feeling her last hope vanishing. _''.... I know I'm gonna hear about this but fine. I will take care of your child as if it was my own. Dialga is probably gonna freak out but I can't let a baby die like this.''_

''R-really?'' The woman asked and when the time traveller nodded she sobbed in relief. ''Thank you so much guardian I owe you my life.''

_''Know that as of now this child is mine. If you manage to survive and later on you want her back I'm sorry to say that I won't give her back. As of now she is my child and no one else's.''_

The mother smiled sadly as she caressed the face of her baby. ''I understand, but I know I won't survive this. They're probably arleady waiting for me to get out of this forest to capture me.'' She kissed the forehead of the little girl. ''Mommy will miss you, but you're in much better hands now.''

And with that the woman walked away and tried to concealed her tears. Celebi aproached the little girl and smiled as the infant looked at her with wonder. This was one of the reasons she liked humans they love Pokemon from the moment they were born.

Human and Pokemon were truly made for each other. It was such a shame that some people abused of such a bond. She smiled a bit at the irony, humans were supposed to raise Pokemon but this child was going to be raised by a Pokemon. The little girl was going to be a paradox in more way than one...

\- - - - -

Three years had passed since she had adopted Paradox. Well three years from their point of view. Celebi didn't stop time travelling just because she had a daughter on the contrary she couldn't wait until she was old enough to enjoy all the different era of the Pokemon world.

But today was going to end in disaster, she knew it. Arceus himself had called a meeting of the Legends. He did this every ten years or he could also do it when something had gone terribly wrong. Fortunately this time it was the former. 

But Celebi couldn't leave Paradox alone in Johto while she was all the way in Sinnoh. So she was forced to bring her to the meeting and she knew they would all freak out when they learned what she had done.

''What's wrong mama?'' The little girl asked worriedly. The girl was flying beside her, she was only able to fly due to Celebi psychic ability. But she had learned how to allow some freedom to her daughter and allow her to move freely in the air herself. obviously that right would be removed if the girl did something stupid, but the girl was very intelligent and well mannered for her age... Most of the time.

''It's nothing Paradox I'm just a bit nervous, this is the first time my father is going to see you. I'm sure he's going to love you but... I did something reckless a few years ago and I don't know how he will react.''

''Is he going to hurt you mama?'' The little girl asked fearfully.

Celebi smiled reassuringly toward the girl. ''Of course not my little Paradox at worst he just going to scold me, a lot.''

The girl eyes widened at that. ''You can get scold too?! I thought only children could get scolded.'' 

The time traveller giggled at that. ''It's true that adult don't get scolded as much. But no matter how old you are, parents will always worry about their children.'' 

''Achoo!'' The girl sudenly sneezed and when Celebi looked at her she was shivering all over. ''It's cold mama.'' The girl complained.

''I'm sorry I forgot how cold this region was. Next time I'm going to get you a coat-'' They were suddenly interupted when a flash of green appeared in front of them. Standing in front of them was another Celebi she looked like the first one in every ways. 

''Mama!'' Paradox shouted happily before hugging the second Celebi. 

''Hello my little Paradox I bought you a coat.'' The second guardian proceeded to put the coat on the little girl. When she was younger the girl was confused as to why there could be two or even three Celebi at the same time. Nut as she grew older she just accepted it as a fact of life that at any moments a second version of her mother could come and help her.

Paradox looked at what she was wearing in confusion. ''What is a coat mama?'' 

The first Celebi was the one to respond. ''It's something created by humans, They wear it in cold places so that it can keep them warm.''

''Both of you should go. It would be embarrassing for a time traveller to be late to a meeting.'' The second guardian said with a smirk before vanishing.

They didn't say anything else the rest of the way Paradox was busy doing loops in the air and giggling. Finally they arrived at the Hall of Legends. As soon as they stepped inside it became very warm. Even thought the place was ancient it was more insulated than the average human's house due to the power of Arceus.

She could see that Paradox was already getting uncomfortable with her coat. ''You can remove your coat Paradox place it on the coat hanger.'' As soon as the word left her mouth her eyes widened. Why was there a coat hanger in a place that was supposed to be exclusive to Pokemon?

Celebi arleady knew why, Arceus arleady knew she had a daughter. She groaned internally she had hoped to keep it a secret as long as possible. But she realized now it was silly to think she could hide anything from the creator himself.

Had he arleady told the others? Knowing him he probably didn't, he was probably estatic at the prospect of watching his children losing their mind over what she had done.

She turned to her daughter. ''Now Paradox try to be repectful alright? The Pokemon you're gonna meet are just as powerful as me, some even more than that. I won't let anything happen to you but we should still be careful alright?''

The little girl nodded nervously.The green Pokemon smiled reassuringly. Then with a sigh both mother and daughter made their way to the huge door that separated them from the rest of the legends. With resignation Celebi finally opened the door, Paradox followed closely behind her.

In front of them stood probably the largest table in the entire world. It was full of Pokemon some were small and cute and others were massive and intimidating. and all of them stopped talking once they saw Celebi.

Arceus was the first to talk. ''Celebi! You're just in time! The meeting was about to start... Oh, do we have an extra guest?''

The green guardian glared at the ancient God, he knew dammit! And she saw it in his expression that he just couldn't wait for the chaos that was about to ensue.

Dialga was the next to speak. ''Celebi my daughter... Did you bring a human to the Hall of Legends? What could possess you to do such a thing? You know that this place is supposed to be hidden to mortals.''

She glared at Arceus who was poorly trying to hide his laugh. And then she sighed. ''Everyone I present you Paradox.'' Celebi moved away and revealed the little girl hiding behind her. ''She is my daughter.'' She stated knowing she had just sealed her fate.

Mewtwo was the first to shout. ''What?! What is the meaning of this?! A Legendary Pokemon cannot adopt a human the notion is just ridiculous! She's just gonna capture you when she's old enough to buy these cursed Pokeballs!''

Celebi glared angrily at the clone. ''Paradox would never do that! I'm her mother!''

''That's not gonna change anything humans would sell they own family if they thought they could away with it! This is just ridiculous I expected this sort of stunt from Mew but why would a respectable Guardian do this?!''

''Hey what that's suppose to mean?'' Mew whined. ''...Okay maybe I would adopt a human if I had the chance, but still!''

Mewtwo stared at his ancestor in disgust. ''We should wipe her memory and let her forget everything Celebi taught her.''

The guardian was about to shout again. But she was interupted when someone slammed his foreleg on the table. ''Enough! Mewtwo I won't let you insult my daughter and granddaughter any further. Not every humans is Giovani!''

Mewtwo stared at the God of Time in disdain. ''So you arleady sided with the hairless ape. I thought Gods had higher standards.''

''Watch your tongue I could remove you from history before you could even blink!'' Dialga threatened.

''Let's all calm down this is a Hall of Legends not a schoolyard.'' A large serpentine Pokemon spoke calmly. Both Dialga and Mewtwo relaxed but the clone Pokemon still looked angry.

Rayquaza was the Guardian of Guardians. Everyone respected him even the Gods. Because even thought the Creation Trio were stronger. They knew they would be screwed if they didn't have Rayquaza protecting their planets from all the dangers that constantly popped up.

''Now the first order of business.'' Arceus started. ''A few years ago me and Dialga sensed a paradox. We were worried at first that something huge had come up but when we look into it we found that it only altered the thread of fate of one person. There was a being that was supposed to die but they were saved due to a change in the fabric of time.''

As soon as Arceus finished talking everyone stared at a sheepish Celebi. Dialga sighed arleady knowing where this was going. ''Celebi my daughter, what did you do this time?''

''What?! Why are you accussing me?! For all we know a human could have found a wormhole or something!'' 

All of the Pokemon looked at her with deadpan stares. ''Okay fine I saved someone so what?! A few paradoxes there and there never killed anybody.'' 

''What am I going to do with you? You know you're not suppose to change the threads of fate!'' Dialga said with a disappointed tone.

''Screw your fate! If children have to suffer for fate to exist then you might as well throw those threads in the trash!'' Dialga was about to scold her again but Arceus stopped him.

''Dialga you are not innocent of changing fate either remember when you sent those humans in the past to save me?'' Dialga looked ashamed for a second. ''There would be no point for the gift of time travel if you couldn't change anything. But Celebi please be careful, by saving a single person you can change the threads of fate of many people.''

''So Celebi who did you save? Was it someone important?'' Hoopa asked with a curious grin.

Jirachi looked at him as if he was stupid. ''She obviously saved the little girl standing behind her, duh.'' The wish maker replied.

Paradox looked at her mother. ''Mama? What are they talking about?''

''I'll tell you when you're older.'' The Guardian of The Forest replied nervously.

The girl pouted. ''But I want to know now!'' But before she could complain more Arceus cleared his throat.

''Now onto more happy news. A new Pokemon league has been built in Alola. But they have yet to crown the first champion so the tournament will probably be very exciting.''

Most legendary looked happy but Mewtwo scoffed. Creselia came forward. ''Wait Alola? Isn't that the place where relationship between humans and Pokemon is legal? I'm surprised the league would even consider that place.''

''Of course you would know about that sort of thing.'' Darkrai muttered to himself.

Meloetta nodded. ''It seems humans are becoming less prude about this sort of things. It's about time, banning two sapients being from loving each other is just stupid in my opinion.'' 

''Well I can't blame them it's kind of hard to have relationship with someone you can't understand.'' Mesprit replied.

''Nah that's just a poor excuse! I mean Red is mute but I'm sure there's at least a few thousands human girls who are more than ready to be bred by him.'' Mew said with a giggle.

''Mew that's inappropriate!'' Uxie yelled her face turning red.

''Oh come on we're talking about romance we all know what romance lead to. That's just the natural order of things.'' Mew said with a smirk.

Celebi was so engrossed in the conversation that she barely noticed when Dialga appeared beside her. ''So Paradox is it? How old are you?''

''I dunno.'' She replied shyly.

''You don't know how many years you've been alive? Do you remember what year you were born?''

At that the little girl nodded. ''Mama said I was born in the year 1994.''

Dialga eyes widened at that. ''Wait, but this is the year 2006 you look way too young to be twelve years old.''

''Mama and me travel in time all the time so I don't really know my age sorry.'' Paradox said playing with her finger nervousely.

''Celebi you're travelling in time with a child?!'' Dialag asked belwildered.

''She's my daughter of course she's going to travel in time. I'm not the type to stick in one time period for long.'' Celebi replied as if it was obvious.

Dialga sighed. ''You know she's going to grow up without any notions of time.''

''Oh come on She doesn't mind travelling in time, do you?'' Celebi asked arleady knowing the answer.

The girl shrugged. ''The forest always look the same no matter what year we're in.'' 

''You live in the forest? You know humans are suppose to live in town are you okay living in the wild without any other humans?'' Dialga asked with a worried frown.

''I've never met a human but I heard some Pokemon say that they just want to destroy Pokemon's homes and separate families by capturing them. Will I become bad like them?'' The girl asked with a frown.

''Humans are complicated creatures. Some are bad some are good and most fall somewhere in the middle. Don't worry Paradox the fact that you don't want to be bad make you arleady better than a lot of people and Pokemon.''

Paradox smiled, the meeting between the Legends lasted almost all day. But finally when the moon was high in the sky Celebi and the human girls left and returned to their good old forest.

Arceus was left alone in the Hall of Legend and looked at the threads of fate. New threads had began to form around the little Paradox and the ancient God could arleady see that her fate was tied to three other beings.

He smirked. ''Interesting I wonder what the four of them will acomplish now that destiny was changed? Let's hope this paradox will be good for once.''


	2. Life In The Forest

Over the years Celebi had become worried. Her daughter was almost always with her. Which wasn't really a bad thing except that she had never seen her play with other Pokemon. She hadn't throught about it in the first few years but was it possible that her daughter didn't have any friends? Or maybe even worse maybe she always clung to her because she was being bullied.

One day Celebi decided to ask if any Pokemon was bothering her. Paradox shook her head. ''No, but most Pokemon stay away from me. They're too afraid that they might mess up and upset the daughter of Celebi.'' She said with a downcasted expression

''I'm sure you will meet someone brave enough to be your friend soon.'' The guardian of the forest replied while lovingly petting the top of her head.

''Yeah right.'' Paradox muttered quietly.

The little girl had celebrated her sixth birthday a few weeks ago but only her mother had showed up. Paradox loved her mother but she always felt really lonely when Celebi had to do something without her. Her mother was her entire life and she knew that wasn't normal. But no one dared approached her because of who she was.

Later that day Celebi had needed to leave the forest for a few hours. Her mother didn't leave her that often. Only when she had to deal with humans. Paradox didn't know why but it seemed like her mother was afraid of her going to a human town. And to be honest she was also afraid to meet a human. The Pokemon of the forest always talk about how different they are to them and how dangerous some of them could be.

The girl was waiting at her secret spot. It was a simple clearing with a tree stump in the middle of it. A few years ago a human cut this tree and her mother had some harsh word with him for trying to damage her sacred forest. Celebi only allowed certain humans to cut tree in her forest and even then she putted a clear limit to how many they could take. 

Paradox liked to sit on the stump and listen to the sound of wild Pokemon. It was spring so the flying types were making a lot of noise. It also meant that pretty soon a lot of baby Pokemon would be born which Paradox always liked to see even if she could only watch them at a distance.

Before she knew it she had fallen asleep. Normally falling asleep was dangerous in the middle of a place like this but she knew she was safe in the forest of her mother. When she woke up the sun was setting. She sighed, her mother was still not home. What was she going to do now? Her response came pretty quickly when she heard a growl from her stomach. Maybe she could go find some berries. 

She smiled when she saw a tree full of Oran berries they were her second favorite. Her favorite were Sitrus berries but they were pretty rare in the wild. She was about to take one when something knock into her.

''Those are mine! don't you dare touch it filthy human!'' Standing in front of her was a very angry Poliwrath. Paradox was shocked and she began to tremble in fear. No Pokemon had ever attacked her before and her mother was far away.

''I'm sorry I didn't know you owned them!'' The little girl said trying to calm the angry water type.

''I don't care you little thief now get out of this forest or face my wrath!'' He exlaimed while flexing his muscles.

''B-but I live here!'' She protested.

''Nice try but the only human that live her is the daughter of Celebi. I don't know about you but I don't see the guardian anywhere so you must be an intruder!'' He said with a evil smirk.

Paradox was begining to cry at this point. ''Mommy help me!'' She cried hoping her mother would come save her.

''Oh no you don't! I'm not letting you call for help you thief! Water Gun!'' The girl screamed and tried to block the attack but she knew it was useless she was just a human. The attack would probably hurt a lot or worse, kill her.

But just before the attack could hit her she heard another voice coming out of nowhere. ''Protect!''

The voice wasn't familiar to her. When she managed to open her eyes she saw a small Pokemon with red fur and what caught her attention the most was how many tails it had.

''Ahahaha! A fire type?! and an unevolved one at that! Do you really think you stand a chance against me?! Run away from here little Vulpix I'm only taking out the trash out of this forest!'' The small Pokemon wasn't intimidated by his words it only glared back at the Poliwrath.

''You're just a greedy jerk! There more than enough Oran berries for everyone!'' The Poliwrath was fuming and pointed angrily at the girl.

''Maybe I would share with another Pokemon, but she's a human! They're all evil! The only reason they haven't destroyed this forest yet is because Celebi protect us!'' The small Pokemon growled in reponse.

''I don't care what species she is! I will protect her from a bully like you!'' Paradox heart began to beat faster as she watch the small creature stand up for her. It didn't even knew that she was the daughter of Celebi yet it was more than willing to protect her.

''You must be the dumbest Vulpix I ever met. Fine! If you want to die so much I will happily oblige! Brick Break!'' The Poliwrath was fast to the untrained eyes it might have seem like the Poliwrath had teleported in front of the Vulpix.

But before he could deliver a solid hit, the fox Pokemon Pokemon transformed into a blur as he dodged the attack and reappeared behind the water type. ''Quick attack!'' But the red furred Pokemon wasn't finished yet. ''Roar!'' 

Vulpix let out a surpisingly loud roar for it's size and it created a massive shockwave that sent the Poliwrath slamming on the trunk of a tree. Before he could recover the fox-like creature threw another attack. ''Flamethrower!''

The Vulpix opened it's mouth and let out a huge stream of flammes. When the attacked ended the water/fighting type was left panting with several burns mark all over his body. He growled in rage. ''Enough of this! You will regret ever coming in this forest you dirty mutt! Superpower!''

Before it could react the Vulpix was hit by a devastingly strong attack. The poor Pokemon slammed on the ground with enough force to create a small crater.

''No Vulpix!'' Paradox sobbed as she watched the first Pokemon who ever approached her lay motionless on the ground.

''Ah ah ah! I must admit he was stonger than I anticipated but in the end there was no way this puni thing could beat me!'' The Poliwrath was about to gloat some more. But he soon noticed that the battle had attracted a crowd and instead of cheering for him like he expected them to. They were all shouting angrily at him.

''You mean bully! He was only trying to protect an innocent girl!'' A Caterpie screamed angrily.

''I don't care how dangerous you think humans are! Attacking a child is just sick!'' An Oddish yelled before sending razor leaves at the water Pokemon he had to duck to not get hit.

''Don't you know who you just threathen?!'' A Hoothoot asked with a scared expression. ''You attacked the child of Celebi! I would recognise her anywhere!''

Every Pokemon fell silent as they processed the information and sudenly they began to shout even louder.

''He attacked the child of our guardian! What if she decide this place is not safe for her daughter anymore and decide to leave?!'' A Butterfree asked in horror.

''You went too far this time Poliwrath! We have forgiven a lot of your offenses but attacking Paradox is unforgivable!'' A Bulbasaur said before standing defensively in front of the small girl. Many Pokemon in the crowd followed his example and were now ready to attack the water type if he did anything stupid.

Before things could escalate further a bright green light appeared in the middle of the clearing. Every Pokemon froze when they saw the legendary Pokemon appeared in front of them. ''Poliwrath you attacked my daughter.'' The time traveller stated in a cold dangerous voice. The Poliwrath's face paled, he threw himself on the ground and began to pathetically bow in front of the green Pokemon.

''I'm so sorry my lady! I though she was an intruder! I would never have attacked her if I knew she was your child!'' He yelled with a clearly terrified voice. Celebi frowned only deepened as she looked at him trying to beg for forgiveness.

''I don't care that you didn't know. Even if she wasn't my daughter I would be disgusted with you for attacking a child! You are are hereby banished from Ilex Forest for as long as you live.'' Poliwrath recoiled as he looked up to see her with her arms crossed and she glared daggers at him.

''B-but I-'' Before he could say anything else the small legendary appeared in front of his face.

''Get out of my forest now before I decide to banish you from this entire timeline!'' Poliwrath didn't need any more convincing and he ran away as fast as he could leaving a dust trail in his wake.

The other Pokemon flinched when Celebi looked at them but her face soften as she looked at all of them. ''Thank you for protecting Paradox, if I can do anything repay what you have done I will be happy to oblige.''

She was about to take her daughter with her but noticed she had moved away from the crowd. As she looked around she found her in a small crater sadly holding a small Pokemon with red fur. Celebi heart almost shattered when she saw Paradox sniffling and sobbing as she gently petted the battered Pokemon.

''He died protecting me. He's the first Pokemon that ever approached me.'' Paradox said in a small voice barely above a whisper.

Celebi aproached the Vulpix and listened. Relief flood throught her when she heard the sound of a heartbeat but it was very faint. She knew she couldn't let the poor thing die especially after he helped her precious daughter. Without hesitation she begant to gather energy inside of herself and then released it. ''Heal Pulse!''

A lot of the bruises disappeared and his heartbeat became more stable but the Vulpix was still unconscious. ''Come Paradox let's bring Vulpix to my shrine I should have a few Sitrus berries left there.''

Without complaint the small girl followed her mother. The Pokemon respectfully parted way to let them pass and a few Pokemon gave Paradox sympathetic glances as they saw the small girl craddling the Vulpix like a baby.

\- - - - -

The first thing he felt was an intense headache. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around yep he was definitely not dead unless the after-life was dissapointingly similar to the world of the living.

The Vulpix just laid there he was too tired and hurted to move an inch. After a few minutes he noticed that something warm was pressed against his back. With much effort he managed to look behind himself and was shocked when he found the same girl he had protected yesterday sleeping beside him.

The girl in question had long blonde hair cascading over her shoulders. Her skin was a bit pale but not overly so and the strangest thing to the Vulpix was that she smelled like the forest as if she spent all her time here. Her breath also had a strong smell of berries which seemed to indicate that it was her main diet. She was also pretty slim seeming to indicate she didn't eat meat that often. Which wasn't that weird there was plenty of humans that were vegetarian.

But what was she doing sleeping in a forest like this without any camping gears? This human was definitely weird but maybe he shouldn't judge. 

The small girl was slowing waking up. She opened her bright emerald colored eyes and saw the Vulpix looking at her curiously, she squealed happily at the small Pokemon. ''You're awake! I was so afraid you were dead! Don't make me afraid like this ever again!''

Vulpix was confused as to why this girl cared so much about him they had never met before yesterday. Yet it was clear she had been really worried about him. ''I will try to be more careful in the future.'' He didn't know why he tried to reasure her after all, all she would understand would be 'Vulpix.'

''I guess that's all I can ask for.'' She replied with a sigh. Had she just understood him? Nah it was probably just a good guess. Some humans were good at reading the expressions of Pokemon and guessing what their Pokemon were saying.

''So do you have a name or are you just called Vulpix? My name is Paradox.'' She said while pointing at herself. 

He titled his head in confusion. ''Paradox? That's a pretty weird name for a human.'' 

The girl looked back at him with a frown. ''It is? What are humans normally called?''

The fox Pokemon eyes widened as realization dawned on him. ''Wait did you just understand me?!'' He yelled with a bewildered expression.

''Of course I understand you, what a weird question. Beside you didn't even answer me.'' The girl pouted slightly but the Vulpix just looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

''Humans aren't supposed to understand Pokemon!'' He exclaimed.

''Really? Why? I thought humans were supposed to be really smart they don't sound that smart if they can't even understand Pokemon. And stop dodging the question I gave you my name the least you could do is give me your.''

This girl was beyond weird was she even human? Maybe it was only a Zoroark playing a trick on him or maybe a Ditto. No It couldn't be a Ditto they can only transform into something they have in front of them and there were no other humans in this forest that only left the first option.

The Vulpix painfully lift himself from the ground and proceeded to slap the girl on the arm with his right paw. ''Ouch! What was that for?!'' The girl yelled at him with a look of betrayal in her eyes.

The Vulpix gaped at her. ''You really are a human who can talk to Pokemon!''

''What is with all the ruckus? I was trying to sleep this morning.'' The Vulpix nearly fainted when he saw the guardian of the forest herself just casually flying by.

''I don't know he won't stop saying that human aren't suppose to understand Pokemon. Is it true?'' The Vulpix was mortified at how casually the girl was talking to Celebi and was about to apologize for her rudeness. But he was left frozen when the the legendary Pokemon just hugged the human.

''It's true but don't worry Paradox being special isn't a bad thing just like how I'm considered a legendary Pokemon. You will be considered a legendary human for bridging the gap between humans and Pokemon.''

The girl smiled feeling reassured. ''Thank you mama.'' She said and returned the hug. Their happy moment was interupted when they heard a thud behind them, when they look back they saw that the Vulpix had fainted once again. ''This Pokemon is really weird.'' She muttered to herself.

\- - - - -

It was the middle of the afternoon when the Vulpix woke up once again, this time the human wasn't laying with him. Pretty soon he realised he had acted like a jerk and instead of making friend like the girl obviously wanted to he just treated her like a freak.

The Vulpix sniffed at the ground and found her scent, the trail was pretty easy to follow. When he found her she was at the same clearing as yesterday sitting on a old stump with her eyes close.

He slowly approached her when he was a few meters away from her she opened her eyes and looked surprised to see him. ''Maple.''

The girl cocked her head with a confused look. ''Huh?''

''You asked what my name was this morning, it's Maple.'' He replied nervously looking at the ground.

''Awww that's an adorable name.'' Paradox said while cooing sofly. At that moment the Vulpix was very thankful for his red fur.

''So why do you live in this forest? Don't you want to live in a town?'' Maple asked sudenly and the girl shrugged.

''I wouldn't know the first thing about living in a town. I've been in this forest all my life. Beside the other humans would never leave me alone because of who my mother is.'' She replied with a indiferent expression.

''Your mother is Celebi.'' He said in a disbelieving tone and the girl winced. The fox Pokemon noticed this. ''Are you ashamed of who your mother is?''

Paradox's eyes widened. ''No! I have the best mother in the entire world... It's just that she's so awesome nobody want to be my friend. They're all afraid of making her angry. The only Pokemon who aren't afraid of my mother are the other legendaries but I have only seen them once.''

Unbeknownst to both of them many Pokemon were silently listening to their conversation. They had sneak in when they saw the Vulpix enter the clearing and were worried he would do something to the girl. But while listening they had realised they had all hurted her the way they had threated her like an untouchable princess.

Maple looked at the girl with pity and then he felt a determination building inside his chest. ''Then I will be your friend.'' 

Paradox looked at him in disbelief. ''R-really?! You're not afraid of my mother?''

The Pokemon looked at her with a sheepish expression. ''Well I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit afraid of her. But I'm sure she's a reasonable Pokemon, right?''

''Of course!'' She replied with a giggle. ''Mama can be protective of me but she would never attack my friend for no reason. Beside even if she did ended up killing you because of a misunderstanding I'm sure I can convince her to go back in time to fix her mistake.''

The Vulpix gulped at that and forced a nervous smile on his face. ''I'm not sure that was really reassuring.''

''Stop acting like a Torchic, Poliwrath tried to hurt me yesterday and she just banished him so I'm sure you're in no danger.''

''I guess that make sense... So what do you usually do around here?'' Maple asked trying to do small talk.

''Well when I'm with mama we usually visit different times. This forest hasn't changed a lot over the centuries but the Pokemon that used to live in it used to be very different. There was once a time when Eevee was the most common Pokemon in this forest.''

The Vulpix looked impressed. ''So your mom travel in time with you?'' 

The girl laughed at that. ''Of course! Mama never stick to a single era for long. She become really moody when she has to stick in a certain era for too long.''

Maple looked downcasted. ''Oh, that might make our friendship difficult. What if I don't see you for the next fifty years because you time travelled?''

Paradox smiled reassuringly. ''Don't worry we often come back to the same era. I'm sure I will never be gone for too long. Beside if you want to maybe you could travel with me and mama!''

The fox looked interested for a moment before shaking his head. ''I'm sorry not right now. I need to go back to my mother I kind of left without saying anything she's probably getting worried.''

The girl looked disappointed at that. ''Oh...''

The Vulpix then had an idea. ''I know! I have to return home but maybe I could come back here the first day of every months so you would know when to be here.''

Paradox smiled. ''Deal.''

Over the next few years both of them would meet once every months. Celebi had made her agree to wait one month from her perspective to see him. Like that both of them would be excited to see each other every times. 

The Vulpix would stay with the girl for a few days each time he visited. They played together and learned many things about each other like the fact they were pretty close in age Paradox was six years old and Maple was seven. Maple said that he used to like the color red but now he liked green because it reminded him of the color of Paradox's eyes. This admission had made the girl blush furiously. Paradox admited she had never thought of having a favorite color before but she liked the color orange and green because it reminded her of the two most important Pokemon in her life.

The other Pokemon of the forest had also began to be more friendly with her and she was even able to play with babies Pokemon. Which had been one of her dreams for a long time everytime she held a newly hatched Pokemon it made her want to melt in a puddle at the cuteness. Unfortunately they weren't able to celebrate the exact day of their birthdays. But both of them decided celebrated it at the start of the month instead of the exact date so they could celebrate them together.

Celebi had warmed up to the little fox and began to consider him part of the family. But she knew something about him that her daughter didn't and she wondered how Paradox would react when she found out.

One day when Paradox was twelve both him and her had played all day pretending to be Pokemon trainer. Paradox didn't really know what she was doing but with a little instruction from Maple she managed to succesfully come up with a strategy to win against a wild Rattata. She had felt proud like never before at the victory and began to understand why humans liked to train Pokemon so much.

After the exhausting day both of them accidentally fell asleep in each other arms. When she had woke up Paradox had felt a weird sensation in her chest when she looked at the sleeping face of her best friend. When she asked her mother if there was something wrong with her she had only giggled and told her to not worry about it.

Finally one day it was the first of February which meant they would celebrate the birthday of Paradox. She was supposed to turn fourteen this month. Almost half of the forest had showed up to celebrate the occasion. Paradox was so happy that so many Pokemon had come to accept her as a friend instead of just something to protect from afar.

Most of the Pokemon had given her berries which she was all too happy to eat in front of the guests. Her mother gave her a box which was weird because most Pokemon didn't really wrap their presents that was more a human custom.

When she opened it she found a flute. At first glance it looked an ordinary old flute but when Paradox grabbed it she could feel something powerful coming from it. ''What is it?'' She asked curiously.

''I realised that I'm not going to be able to always be there for you no matter how I wish I could be. So I thought I would give you this. This is called a Time Flute there are only three in the entire world. With this no matter how far away you are from me you can call me and I will be there instantly.''

Paradox had given her mother a big hug and every Pokemon clapped and cheered at the amazing gift. Finally it was time to open the present of her best friend the Vulpix looked at her nervously.

''I don't think I can top the gift of your mom but I hope you will like it.'' It was also inside a box with a grin she began to tear the wrapping paper apart and lifted the lid of the box. When she saw what was inside she gasped.

Inside the box was a Pokemon tail. But not just any tails but a Vulpix's tail. She looked at Maple in shock. ''Is this?'' She asked almost not believing what she was seeing.

''This is one of my tails. Don't worry Vulpix can regrow their tails. Legends say that if someone hold a Vulpix or Ninetales tail that was voluntarily given they will live for a very long time.'' The Pokemon surounding them all looked at the tail in awe. Every Pokemon and humans know that Vulpix and Ninetales like their tails more than life itself so for one of them to cut their tail for a friend...

Paradox was in shock. This was the most precious gift anyone had ever gave her. Before she could even think of what she was doing. She grabbed Maple's face and kissed him. The Pokemon of the party gasped and a few even cheered at the sudden display of love. A few in the crowd groaned and gave berries to other Pokemon having lost a bet.

When the kissed ended Paradox realised she had just kissed her best friend and started to freak out. Maple looked equally shocked. ''I-I I'm sorry!'' The Vulpix suddenly yelled before bolting away. As he looked back he saw something that would haunt him for a long time. The hurted and confused expression of his best friend.


	3. Life In The Forest

Over the years Celebi had become worried. Her daughter was almost always with her. Which wasn't really a bad thing except that she had never seen her play with other Pokemon. She hadn't throught about it in the first few years but was it possible that her daughter didn't have any friends? Or maybe even worse maybe she always clung to her because she was being bullied.

One day Celebi decided to ask if any Pokemon was bothering her. Paradox shook her head. ''No, but most Pokemon stay away from me. They're too afraid that they might mess up and upset the daughter of Celebi.'' She said with a downcasted expression

''I'm sure you will meet someone brave enough to be your friend soon.'' The guardian of the forest replied while lovingly petting the top of her head.

''Yeah right.'' Paradox muttered quietly.

The little girl had celebrated her sixth birthday a few weeks ago but only her mother had showed up. Paradox loved her mother but she always felt really lonely when Celebi had to do something without her. Her mother was her entire life and she knew that wasn't normal. But no one dared approached her because of who she was.

Later that day Celebi had needed to leave the forest for a few hours. Her mother didn't leave her that often. Only when she had to deal with humans. Paradox didn't know why but it seemed like her mother was afraid of her going to a human town. And to be honest she was also afraid to meet a human. The Pokemon of the forest always talk about how different they are to them and how dangerous some of them could be.

The girl was waiting at her secret spot. It was a simple clearing with a tree stump in the middle of it. A few years ago a human cut this tree and her mother had some harsh word with him for trying to damage her sacred forest. Celebi only allowed certain humans to cut tree in her forest and even then she putted a clear limit to how many they could take. 

Paradox liked to sit on the stump and listen to the sound of wild Pokemon. It was spring so the flying types were making a lot of noise. It also meant that pretty soon a lot of baby Pokemon would be born which Paradox always liked to see even if she could only watch them at a distance.

Before she knew it she had fallen asleep. Normally falling asleep was dangerous in the middle of a place like this but she knew she was safe in the forest of her mother. When she woke up the sun was setting. She sighed, her mother was still not home. What was she going to do now? Her response came pretty quickly when she heard a growl from her stomach. Maybe she could go find some berries. 

She smiled when she saw a tree full of Oran berries they were her second favorite. Her favorite were Sitrus berries but they were pretty rare in the wild. She was about to take one when something knock into her.

''Those are mine! don't you dare touch it filthy human!'' Standing in front of her was a very angry Poliwrath. Paradox was shocked and she began to tremble in fear. No Pokemon had ever attacked her before and her mother was far away.

''I'm sorry I didn't know you owned them!'' The little girl said trying to calm the angry water type.

''I don't care you little thief now get out of this forest or face my wrath!'' He exlaimed while flexing his muscles.

''B-but I live here!'' She protested.

''Nice try but the only human that live her is the daughter of Celebi. I don't know about you but I don't see the guardian anywhere so you must be an intruder!'' He said with a evil smirk.

Paradox was begining to cry at this point. ''Mommy help me!'' She cried hoping her mother would come save her.

''Oh no you don't! I'm not letting you call for help you thief! Water Gun!'' The girl screamed and tried to block the attack but she knew it was useless she was just a human. The attack would probably hurt a lot or worse, kill her.

But just before the attack could hit her she heard another voice coming out of nowhere. ''Protect!''

The voice wasn't familiar to her. When she managed to open her eyes she saw a small Pokemon with red fur and what caught her attention the most was how many tails it had.

''Ahahaha! A fire type?! and an unevolved one at that! Do you really think you stand a chance against me?! Run away from here little Vulpix I'm only taking out the trash out of this forest!'' The small Pokemon wasn't intimidated by his words it only glared back at the Poliwrath.

''You're just a greedy jerk! There more than enough Oran berries for everyone!'' The Poliwrath was fuming and pointed angrily at the girl.

''Maybe I would share with another Pokemon, but she's a human! They're all evil! The only reason they haven't destroyed this forest yet is because Celebi protect us!'' The small Pokemon growled in reponse.

''I don't care what species she is! I will protect her from a bully like you!'' Paradox heart began to beat faster as she watch the small creature stand up for her. It didn't even knew that she was the daughter of Celebi yet it was more than willing to protect her.

''You must be the dumbest Vulpix I ever met. Fine! If you want to die so much I will happily oblige! Brick Break!'' The Poliwrath was fast to the untrained eyes it might have seem like the Poliwrath had teleported in front of the Vulpix.

But before he could deliver a solid hit, the fox Pokemon Pokemon transformed into a blur as he dodged the attack and reappeared behind the water type. ''Quick attack!'' But the red furred Pokemon wasn't finished yet. ''Roar!'' 

Vulpix let out a surpisingly loud roar for it's size and it created a massive shockwave that sent the Poliwrath slamming on the trunk of a tree. Before he could recover the fox-like creature threw another attack. ''Flamethrower!''

The Vulpix opened it's mouth and let out a huge stream of flammes. When the attacked ended the water/fighting type was left panting with several burns mark all over his body. He growled in rage. ''Enough of this! You will regret ever coming in this forest you dirty mutt! Superpower!''

Before it could react the Vulpix was hit by a devastingly strong attack. The poor Pokemon slammed on the ground with enough force to create a small crater.

''No Vulpix!'' Paradox sobbed as she watched the first Pokemon who ever approached her lay motionless on the ground.

''Ah ah ah! I must admit he was stonger than I anticipated but in the end there was no way this puni thing could beat me!'' The Poliwrath was about to gloat some more. But he soon noticed that the battle had attracted a crowd and instead of cheering for him like he expected them to. They were all shouting angrily at him.

''You mean bully! He was only trying to protect an innocent girl!'' A Caterpie screamed angrily.

''I don't care how dangerous you think humans are! Attacking a child is just sick!'' An Oddish yelled before sending razor leaves at the water Pokemon he had to duck to not get hit.

''Don't you know who you just threathen?!'' A Hoothoot asked with a scared expression. ''You attacked the child of Celebi! I would recognise her anywhere!''

Every Pokemon fell silent as they processed the information and sudenly they began to shout even louder.

''He attacked the child of our guardian! What if she decide this place is not safe for her daughter anymore and decide to leave?!'' A Butterfree asked in horror.

''You went too far this time Poliwrath! We have forgiven a lot of your offenses but attacking Paradox is unforgivable!'' A Bulbasaur said before standing defensively in front of the small girl. Many Pokemon in the crowd followed his example and were now ready to attack the water type if he did anything stupid.

Before things could escalate further a bright green light appeared in the middle of the clearing. Every Pokemon froze when they saw the legendary Pokemon appeared in front of them. ''Poliwrath you attacked my daughter.'' The time traveller stated in a cold dangerous voice. The Poliwrath's face paled, he threw himself on the ground and began to pathetically bow in front of the green Pokemon.

''I'm so sorry my lady! I though she was an intruder! I would never have attacked her if I knew she was your child!'' He yelled with a clearly terrified voice. Celebi frowned only deepened as she looked at him trying to beg for forgiveness.

''I don't care that you didn't know. Even if she wasn't my daughter I would be disgusted with you for attacking a child! You are are hereby banished from Ilex Forest for as long as you live.'' Poliwrath recoiled as he looked up to see her with her arms crossed and she glared daggers at him.

''B-but I-'' Before he could say anything else the small legendary appeared in front of his face.

''Get out of my forest now before I decide to banish you from this entire timeline!'' Poliwrath didn't need any more convincing and he ran away as fast as he could leaving a dust trail in his wake.

The other Pokemon flinched when Celebi looked at them but her face soften as she looked at all of them. ''Thank you for protecting Paradox, if I can do anything repay what you have done I will be happy to oblige.''

She was about to take her daughter with her but noticed she had moved away from the crowd. As she looked around she found her in a small crater sadly holding a small Pokemon with red fur. Celebi heart almost shattered when she saw Paradox sniffling and sobbing as she gently petted the battered Pokemon.

''He died protecting me. He's the first Pokemon that ever approached me.'' Paradox said in a small voice barely above a whisper.

Celebi aproached the Vulpix and listened. Relief flood throught her when she heard the sound of a heartbeat but it was very faint. She knew she couldn't let the poor thing die especially after he helped her precious daughter. Without hesitation she begant to gather energy inside of herself and then released it. ''Heal Pulse!''

A lot of the bruises disappeared and his heartbeat became more stable but the Vulpix was still unconscious. ''Come Paradox let's bring Vulpix to my shrine I should have a few Sitrus berries left there.''

Without complaint the small girl followed her mother. The Pokemon respectfully parted way to let them pass and a few Pokemon gave Paradox sympathetic glances as they saw the small girl craddling the Vulpix like a baby.

\- - - - -

The first thing he felt was an intense headache. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around yep he was definitely not dead unless the after-life was dissapointingly similar to the world of the living.

The Vulpix just laid there he was too tired and hurted to move an inch. After a few minutes he noticed that something warm was pressed against his back. With much effort he managed to look behind himself and was shocked when he found the same girl he had protected yesterday sleeping beside him.

The girl in question had long blonde hair cascading over her shoulders. Her skin was a bit pale but not overly so and the strangest thing to the Vulpix was that she smelled like the forest as if she spent all her time here. Her breath also had a strong smell of berries which seemed to indicate that it was her main diet. She was also pretty slim seeming to indicate she didn't eat meat that often. Which wasn't that weird there was plenty of humans that were vegetarian.

But what was she doing sleeping in a forest like this without any camping gears? This human was definitely weird but maybe he shouldn't judge. 

The small girl was slowing waking up. She opened her bright emerald colored eyes and saw the Vulpix looking at her curiously, she squealed happily at the small Pokemon. ''You're awake! I was so afraid you were dead! Don't make me afraid like this ever again!''

Vulpix was confused as to why this girl cared so much about him they had never met before yesterday. Yet it was clear she had been really worried about him. ''I will try to be more careful in the future.'' He didn't know why he tried to reasure her after all, all she would understand would be 'Vulpix.'

''I guess that's all I can ask for.'' She replied with a sigh. Had she just understood him? Nah it was probably just a good guess. Some humans were good at reading the expressions of Pokemon and guessing what their Pokemon were saying.

''So do you have a name or are you just called Vulpix? My name is Paradox.'' She said while pointing at herself. 

He titled his head in confusion. ''Paradox? That's a pretty weird name for a human.'' 

The girl looked back at him with a frown. ''It is? What are humans normally called?''

The fox Pokemon eyes widened as realization dawned on him. ''Wait did you just understand me?!'' He yelled with a bewildered expression.

''Of course I understand you, what a weird question. Beside you didn't even answer me.'' The girl pouted slightly but the Vulpix just looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

''Humans aren't supposed to understand Pokemon!'' He exclaimed.

''Really? Why? I thought humans were supposed to be really smart they don't sound that smart if they can't even understand Pokemon. And stop dodging the question I gave you my name the least you could do is give me your.''

This girl was beyond weird was she even human? Maybe it was only a Zoroark playing a trick on him or maybe a Ditto. No It couldn't be a Ditto they can only transform into something they have in front of them and there were no other humans in this forest that only left the first option.

The Vulpix painfully lift himself from the ground and proceeded to slap the girl on the arm with his right paw. ''Ouch! What was that for?!'' The girl yelled at him with a look of betrayal in her eyes.

The Vulpix gaped at her. ''You really are a human who can talk to Pokemon!''

''What is with all the ruckus? I was trying to sleep this morning.'' The Vulpix nearly fainted when he saw the guardian of the forest herself just casually flying by.

''I don't know he won't stop saying that human aren't suppose to understand Pokemon. Is it true?'' The Vulpix was mortified at how casually the girl was talking to Celebi and was about to apologize for her rudeness. But he was left frozen when the the legendary Pokemon just hugged the human.

''It's true but don't worry Paradox being special isn't a bad thing just like how I'm considered a legendary Pokemon. You will be considered a legendary human for bridging the gap between humans and Pokemon.''

The girl smiled feeling reassured. ''Thank you mama.'' She said and returned the hug. Their happy moment was interupted when they heard a thud behind them, when they look back they saw that the Vulpix had fainted once again. ''This Pokemon is really weird.'' She muttered to herself.

\- - - - -

It was the middle of the afternoon when the Vulpix woke up once again, this time the human wasn't laying with him. Pretty soon he realised he had acted like a jerk and instead of making friend like the girl obviously wanted to he just treated her like a freak.

The Vulpix sniffed at the ground and found her scent, the trail was pretty easy to follow. When he found her she was at the same clearing as yesterday sitting on a old stump with her eyes close.

He slowly approached her when he was a few meters away from her she opened her eyes and looked surprised to see him. ''Maple.''

The girl cocked her head with a confused look. ''Huh?''

''You asked what my name was this morning, it's Maple.'' He replied nervously looking at the ground.

''Awww that's an adorable name.'' Paradox said while cooing sofly. At that moment the Vulpix was very thankful for his red fur.

''So why do you live in this forest? Don't you want to live in a town?'' Maple asked sudenly and the girl shrugged.

''I wouldn't know the first thing about living in a town. I've been in this forest all my life. Beside the other humans would never leave me alone because of who my mother is.'' She replied with a indiferent expression.

''Your mother is Celebi.'' He said in a disbelieving tone and the girl winced. The fox Pokemon noticed this. ''Are you ashamed of who your mother is?''

Paradox's eyes widened. ''No! I have the best mother in the entire world... It's just that she's so awesome nobody want to be my friend. They're all afraid of making her angry. The only Pokemon who aren't afraid of my mother are the other legendaries but I have only seen them once.''

Unbeknownst to both of them many Pokemon were silently listening to their conversation. They had sneak in when they saw the Vulpix enter the clearing and were worried he would do something to the girl. But while listening they had realised they had all hurted her the way they had threated her like an untouchable princess.

Maple looked at the girl with pity and then he felt a determination building inside his chest. ''Then I will be your friend.'' 

Paradox looked at him in disbelief. ''R-really?! You're not afraid of my mother?''

The Pokemon looked at her with a sheepish expression. ''Well I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit afraid of her. But I'm sure she's a reasonable Pokemon, right?''

''Of course!'' She replied with a giggle. ''Mama can be protective of me but she would never attack my friend for no reason. Beside even if she did ended up killing you because of a misunderstanding I'm sure I can convince her to go back in time to fix her mistake.''

The Vulpix gulped at that and forced a nervous smile on his face. ''I'm not sure that was really reassuring.''

''Stop acting like a Torchic, Poliwrath tried to hurt me yesterday and she just banished him so I'm sure you're in no danger.''

''I guess that make sense... So what do you usually do around here?'' Maple asked trying to do small talk.

''Well when I'm with mama we usually visit different times. This forest hasn't changed a lot over the centuries but the Pokemon that used to live in it used to be very different. There was once a time when Eevee was the most common Pokemon in this forest.''

The Vulpix looked impressed. ''So your mom travel in time with you?'' 

The girl laughed at that. ''Of course! Mama never stick to a single era for long. She become really moody when she has to stick in a certain era for too long.''

Maple looked downcasted. ''Oh, that might make our friendship difficult. What if I don't see you for the next fifty years because you time travelled?''

Paradox smiled reassuringly. ''Don't worry we often come back to the same era. I'm sure I will never be gone for too long. Beside if you want to maybe you could travel with me and mama!''

The fox looked interested for a moment before shaking his head. ''I'm sorry not right now. I need to go back to my mother I kind of left without saying anything she's probably getting worried.''

The girl looked disappointed at that. ''Oh...''

The Vulpix then had an idea. ''I know! I have to return home but maybe I could come back here the first day of every months so you would know when to be here.''

Paradox smiled. ''Deal.''

Over the next few years both of them would meet once every months. Celebi had made her agree to wait one month from her perspective to see him. Like that both of them would be excited to see each other every times. 

The Vulpix would stay with the girl for a few days each time he visited. They played together and learned many things about each other like the fact they were pretty close in age Paradox was six years old and Maple was seven. Maple said that he used to like the color red but now he liked green because it reminded him of the color of Paradox's eyes. This admission had made the girl blush furiously. Paradox admited she had never thought of having a favorite color before but she liked the color orange and green because it reminded her of the two most important Pokemon in her life.

The other Pokemon of the forest had also began to be more friendly with her and she was even able to play with babies Pokemon. Which had been one of her dreams for a long time everytime she held a newly hatched Pokemon it made her want to melt in a puddle at the cuteness. Unfortunately they weren't able to celebrate the exact day of their birthdays. But both of them decided celebrated it at the start of the month instead of the exact date so they could celebrate them together.

Celebi had warmed up to the little fox and began to consider him part of the family. But she knew something about him that her daughter didn't and she wondered how Paradox would react when she found out.

One day when Paradox was twelve both him and her had played all day pretending to be Pokemon trainer. Paradox didn't really know what she was doing but with a little instruction from Maple she managed to succesfully come up with a strategy to win against a wild Rattata. She had felt proud like never before at the victory and began to understand why humans liked to train Pokemon so much.

After the exhausting day both of them accidentally fell asleep in each other arms. When she had woke up Paradox had felt a weird sensation in her chest when she looked at the sleeping face of her best friend. When she asked her mother if there was something wrong with her she had only giggled and told her to not worry about it.

Finally one day it was the first of February which meant they would celebrate the birthday of Paradox. She was supposed to turn fourteen this month. Almost half of the forest had showed up to celebrate the occasion. Paradox was so happy that so many Pokemon had come to accept her as a friend instead of just something to protect from afar.

Most of the Pokemon had given her berries which she was all too happy to eat in front of the guests. Her mother gave her a box which was weird because most Pokemon didn't really wrap their presents that was more a human custom.

When she opened it she found a flute. At first glance it looked an ordinary old flute but when Paradox grabbed it she could feel something powerful coming from it. ''What is it?'' She asked curiously.

''I realised that I'm not going to be able to always be there for you no matter how I wish I could be. So I thought I would give you this. This is called a Time Flute there are only three in the entire world. With this no matter how far away you are from me you can call me and I will be there instantly.''

Paradox had given her mother a big hug and every Pokemon clapped and cheered at the amazing gift. Finally it was time to open the present of her best friend the Vulpix looked at her nervously.

''I don't think I can top the gift of your mom but I hope you will like it.'' It was also inside a box with a grin she began to tear the wrapping paper apart and lifted the lid of the box. When she saw what was inside she gasped.

Inside the box was a Pokemon tail. But not just any tails but a Vulpix's tail. She looked at Maple in shock. ''Is this?'' She asked almost not believing what she was seeing.

''This is one of my tails. Don't worry Vulpix can regrow their tails. Legends say that if someone hold a Vulpix or Ninetales tail that was voluntarily given they will live for a very long time.'' The Pokemon surounding them all looked at the tail in awe. Every Pokemon and humans know that Vulpix and Ninetales like their tails more than life itself so for one of them to cut their tail for a friend...

Paradox was in shock. This was the most precious gift anyone had ever gave her. Before she could even think of what she was doing. She grabbed Maple's face and kissed him. The Pokemon of the party gasped and a few even cheered at the sudden display of love. A few in the crowd groaned and gave berries to other Pokemon having lost a bet.

When the kissed ended Paradox realised she had just kissed her best friend and started to freak out. Maple looked equally shocked. ''I-I I'm sorry!'' The Vulpix suddenly yelled before bolting away. As he looked back he saw something that would haunt him for a long time. The hurted and confused expression of his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

She was woken up by the glare of the sun. With a groan she opened her eyes and glared back at the celestial object. Her travelling companion was still sound asleep so she decided to take a soak in the small river and wash herself.

As soon as she jumped in the water she regretted it. ''C-c-cold!'' She almost wanted to get out of the water immediatly but she decided to brave it. She was going to go to a human settlement for the first time today she didn't want to make a bad first impression by looking dirty.

Summoning all her courage she dunked her head under the water. But as soon as she could see she noticed there was a creature it's face was only an inch away from her own. She immediatly jumped away. ''Gah! What was that?!'' 

After a few seconds the same creature rose above the water and when she looked at it, it looked a lot less threatening than when it was directly in her face. She sighed in relief, ''Oh you're just an Azurill you almost made be jump out of my skin!''

The baby Pokemon giggled at that. ''I didn't think anyone would ever be scared of me. People tend to assume I'm harmless because of how young I am.''

'Because you probably are' Paradox thought to herself but she would never say it outloud she didn't want to offend the young Pokemon.

''Are you a trainer miss? Wait that's right you can't understand me right? I forgot.'' The little Azurill said dejectedly.

Paradox shook her head. ''Sorry but I'm not a trainer and yeah I can understand you.'' The small water Pokemon looked at her in shock. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, this was going to get old wasn't it?

''You can understand me?! But you're a human!'' The Azurill exclaimed her eyes shining with wonder.

''I was raised by a Pokemon I think that's why I can understand what you're saying.'' The blue Pokemon had stars in her eyes as she looked at the girl. But then reality came crashing down and tears welled up in the Azurill's eyes. Paradox looked at her in concern.

''Hey, hey why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?'' She tried to pet the top of her head to reassure the young Pokemon but it didn't work.

''Two bad man came here yesterday and they took my mama! I thought if you were a trainer you could go beat them and bring back my mama.'' Azurill sniffled and began to sob. Paradox heart broke at the sight of the poor baby Pokemon crying her heart out.

And then a fire lit up in her chest and she became enraged. How dare those humans leave this poor child alone without her mother?! She would make them pay! ''I will get your mother back for you.'' She stated with a determined scowl.

''Really? But you said you weren't a trainer how are you going to beat them?'' She winced at that. She had forgot how weak humans were compared to Pokemon. She was right she didn't stand a chance against other trainers.

''What if... I become your first Pokemon?'' Paradox looked at the Azurill in shock.

''W-what?!'' The girl asked incrediously.

''I heard that humans were amazing at making a Pokemon stronger maybe if you could help me evolve I could go resue mama myself!'' Azurill exclaimed and her eyes were begging her to accept her proposal.

''I'm not sure I'm the right person for this I was raised by a Pokemon remember? I don't know how humans train Pokemon.'' She replied while nervousely playing with her wet hair.

''I can help you.'' A voice suddenly said behind them which made Paradox jumped in surprise. When she turned around she saw Elliot was standing in front of the river. ''I didn't understand everything but it seem like Azurill really want to go with you. I'm sure you would be an amazing trainer especially with your ability to understand Pokemon.''

Azurill seemed nervous at the new arrival. ''Who is this?''

The girl sighed. ''This is Elliot he's helping me find my best friend.''

The boy reached for his backpack and threw a weird red and white ball at Paradox. At first she was confused but then her eyes widened in shock. This was a Pokeball, she didn't know many things about Pokemon trainers but even she knew about Pokeballs it was with these objects that they captured Pokemon.

She tossed back the ball angrily at Elliot. ''Why would I want to imprison her in this?! That's just wrong!''

Elliot just stared at her with an annoyed expression. ''They're not imprisoned! Most Pokemon are able to get out of the ball if they so wish. And beside being in a Pokeball is quite comfortable for a Pokemon.''

''How would you know?! You've never been in one!'' Paradox shouted back, Azurill looked at the two of them worried that the argument might turn into a fight.

''Fine! If you don't believe me ask my Pokemon since you can understand them.'' With that Elliot took another Pokeball and opened it. A beam of light escaped the ball and began to take shape. When the light disappeared a Mareep was standing proudly in front of the boy.

''Mareep Paradox here believe that it's cruel to put Pokemon in Pokeballs can you explain to her how it is inside a Pokeball?'' The Mareep looked back at it's trainer weirdly.

''You know she won't understand me right?'' The sheep pokemon asked with an raise eyebrow.

''Yes I will understand you, but I would be surprised if you can convince me I should put Azurill in one of those things.'' Paradox didn't even looked at the shocked expression of the Mareep she was getting used to it.

''Well okay! from what understand pokeballs are different for each Pokemon. When you're inside of one it's like your dreaming and the ball try to make an environment that's comfortable to you! For example I'm often in a grassland in the middle of a lightning storm since that's my favorite weather being an electric type and all. If Azurill was in a Pokeball she would probably dream of a river similar to this one.''

The sheep was smilling brightly during all the explanation. He then bounced toward his trainer excitedly and smirked. ''So who is the new girl have you found a girlfriend?! I'm not familiar with human standards but she look like a good catch! Can I expect some Elliot Juniors running around in the future?'' Mareep asked obviously Elliot did not understand him but the way he wagged his eyebrow at him made his point clear and Elliot shot him an embarrassed glare.

''Your Mareep is really hyperactive and kind of a pervert.'' Paradox stated dryly.

Elliot rubbed the back of his head nervously. ''That's kind of normal for Electric types well the hyperactive part anyway.''

''I still don't like the concept of putting Pokemon inside these things but maybe there's not as bad as I thought.'' She admitted reluctantly.

The boy sighed. ''I understand and I won't force you to put Azurill inside a ball if you don't want to but you should at least register it to a Pokeball otherwise other trainers could capture it.''

Paradox looked back at the Azurill with a silent question the baby Pokemon nodded with a small smile. ''Fine if it's protect her from other trainers I will do it. And stop calling her an it she's obviously female.''

The boy looked confused, ''How can you tell she's female? she look like any other Azurill.''

''What? No! She obviously look diferent than a male Azurill are you blind?!'' The Azurill poked her and shook her head.

''Don't be angry at him miss, humans usually can't tell the difference between male and female Pokemon unless it's really obvious.'' The more she learned about humans the dumber they sounded. But Paradox let it go because she was getting tired of arguing.

Elliot gave her the same ball as earlier and with some trepidation she lightly tapped the Azurill with it. The Pokemon was absorbed inside the Pokeball and it began to shake for a few seconds and then it stopped with a clicking noise.

Elliot smiled brighly. ''Congratulation Paradox! You just caught you first Pokemon!'' As soon as she could the girl released the Azurill from the ball. ''See? You had nothing to worry about Azurill is safe and sound.''

She looked at the adorable Pokemon who had decided to climb on top of her head. ''How about a nickname, would you like that Azurill?'' Paradox asked eagerly.

''Sure!'' The baby Pokemon chirped happily.

''How about... Splash!'' Elliot looked unimpressed.

''Really? You're naming this poor Pokemon after the most useless move in existence?''

Azurill on the hand smiled at the new name. ''I like it, I can just imagine it now when we win a battle they're all gonna say Paradox and Azurill are making a Splash!'' Mareep proceeded to groan at the horrible pun, but Paradox only smiled at the small Pokemon glad that she liked the new name.

\- - - - -

It was now the middle of the day and they had finally arrived to the limits of Goldenrod City. But before Paradox could enter into the city Elliot had stopped her.

''You should wait outside.'' Paradox looked at him confused.

''Why?'' He gave her an awkward smile at the question.

''Looked I didn't want to bring it up because it's kind of awkward but you're not supposed to be naked. If you stroll in there like that you're probably going to get arrested for obscenity.''

''Seriously? You can get in trouble for being naked? Why should I be ashamed to show what I was born with? You humans have really weird rules.'' Splash nodded in agreement, she never understood why humans covered themselves either.

''It's just how things are alright? I need to go buy you some clothes so while I do that you wait here for me to come back, okay?'' Paradox rolled her eyes.

''Fine, I still think it's stupid.'' Both Paradox and Splash were left alone. After a while they became bored and decided to walk around.

But as they were wandering something tried to jump at them. Paradox jumped away escaping the sneak attack and glared at the wild Pokemon. It was a Spinarak at first it didn't look too threatening but what he said next chilled her blood. ''A human, excellent. If I kill you, you will feed us for a long time!''

Splash glared angrily at the green spider and jumped down from Paradox's head and hissed at the predator. ''Ah ah ah! Who are you trying to threaten runt? You look like you just came out of the egg!'' The Spinarak mocked, which only served to make the Azurill even more angry.

Paradox's felt a pit of dread inside of her stomach. This was it, her first Pokemon battle. ''Splash use Bubble!'' She commanded hoping the small Pokemon at least knew that.

The baby Pokemon opened her mouth and spit out dozens of bubbles. The green spider shot out a web and swung away. ''Ah you think I'm gonna get hit by such a weak attack? Take this! String Shot!''

''Splash get out of the way!'' Paradox commanded and the Azurill bounced high in the air using her own tail escaping the attack completely.

''You're not getting out of this that easily! Poison Sting!'' She tried to warn Splash to watch out but it was too late and the needle hit the normal/fairy type.

''Ouch!'' The Azurill shouted fighting back tears as the attack did super effective damage. But fortunately she hadn't been poisoned.

''Get out of the way Azurill and I won't hurt you any further! Only the human interest me.'' Splash glared back at the spider and stood her ground. But then she turned around and wave her tail at the enemy.

''Tail Whip!'' The Spinarak only chuckled in response.

''Am I suppose to feel threathen by that or- Gah!'' He was interrupted when the Azurill slammed into him without any warning.

''Return!'' The spider Pokemon was sent slamming on the ground and he groaned in pain. Without any mercy the small Pokemon spited out another Bubble attack making the Spinarak screamed in pain as the bubbles popped on him.

''Fine! I give up! You can keep your stupid human!''The Spinarak shouted angrily before he shamefully scurried away.

Paradox sighed in relief when the spider was gone. Splash approached her and the small Pokemon squealed in joy when Paradox petted her head but the girl could see that the Poison Sting had hurted her. But in her luck Paradox could see that a nearby tree had some Oran berries on it she quickly took two of them and gave them to the Azurill who happily gobbled it down.

Both of them heard a twig snap behind them. Paradox stared toward the sound warily but relaxed once she saw it was only Elliot. He was holding a bag full of clothes for woman. Paradox looked at all of them and was confused about something. ''Why are some of them so small? It doesn't look like they will cover much.''

The boy blushed when he noticed what she was talking about. ''Those are underwears you're supposed to wear them under your normal clothes.''

She looked at him incrediously. ''You wear clothes under your clothes? How are humans even suppose to mate with each other when you have so much obstruction in the way? It's a miracle you didn't go exctinct.''

Elliot face flushed furiously at the girl words. ''Look just put the clothes on alright?! If we argue over everything we will never find your friend.''

She rolled her eyes but complied. It took a while and Elliot even had to help a few times much to his embarrassment. But finally Paradox looked like a normal teenage girl. The illusion would be shattered as soon as she opened her mouth but at least they might fool a few people.

''Perfect! We're ready to go in Goldenrod City!''

\- - - - -

She had heard many things about humans towns from the Pokemon of the forest. But nothing could have prepared her for what she was witnessing. The humans had constructed massive pillars that almost touched the sky and they were illuminated by many lights and signs with writting on them.

On the biggest pillar of the city there was a giant window that showed images of a Pokemon battle. Some humans began to cheered as one of the Pokemon was knocked out. Elliot smiled at that. ''Oh yeah! I forgot the Pokemon league started yesterday. I started my adventure late so I wasn't able to finish the gyms in time but I'm going to participate in the next one for sure!''

Most of what he had said went over her head but she was too engrossed in the sights to pay much attention. What amazed her the most was that she could see dozens of Pokemon freely roaming in the streets. She had always thought that humans always kept Pokemon inside Pokeballs she hadn't expected for Pokemon to be free in the city.

Elliot chuckled when he saw how impressed Paradox was about all this. ''I hope it's not too overhelming Goldenrod City is the biggest city in all of Johto. I guess the first thing we should do is go to the department store. We will need some supplies for the road ahead.''

The girl nodded absentmindedly. He shooked his head and took her hand to guide her throught the city. A pair of old ladies mistook them for a couple which made his face turn red one again. Finally they stopped in front of a big building cluttered with all sorts of neon signs proudly announcing the various products inside the building.

The door opened on it own as soon as they approached much to the amazement of Paradox. Once inside a middle age woman greeted them. ''Welcome to the Goldenrod department store! If you need direction I will be more than happy to help you!''

Elliot thanked her but refused the help since he arleady knew his way around. They quickly made their way upstair. When they arrived Paradox gaped at all the things she saw there were pokeballs with dozens of different designs and all sort of potions along with other useful things like ropes, repels and some strange yellow crystals.

Elliot proceeded to stocked up on potions antidotes and other statues healers. Paradox made a grimace when Elliot bough a dozen of Pokeballs which earned her a strange look from the clerk. After that they visited the other floors but most of the objects they found were either useless to them or way too expensive.

But then as they were about to go down something caught Elliot eyes. They were on the fourth floor and he saw that the clerk had some gemstones behind the counter. ''No way are those evolution stones? I didn't know they sold them here!''

He winced a little when he saw the price but he had enough money to buy at least one. ''Hey didn't you say your friend was a Vulpix?'' Paradox nodded in confirmation.

''Maybe we should buy a fire stone that could make a good gift seeing as Vulpix need one to evolve into Ninetales.'' The girl shooked her head.

''I don't have any money and you already spent more than enough for me.'' Paradox didn't really know the value of money but she knew that her travelling companion had spent a lot just to help her.

''Don't worry about it. I don't use my money for much. Beside I always wanted to see a Ninetales. There a lot of legends surrounding them.'' Despite her complaints they ended up buying the fire stone.

As she held it in her hand Paradox could feel the warmth inside of it, it was glowing faintly and she could almost feel the power emanating from it.

When they exited the store there was a little girl wandering around but when she saw them she squealed as she looked at something on top of Paradox's head. ''That Azurill is adorable!'' The little girl exclaimed. ''Can I pet it please?'' Paradox smiled at the small girl and lowered her head.

The child eagerly pet the small blue Pokemon who cried in delight at all the attention. A woman soon ran toward them and dragged the girl away. ''Sorry about that! I hope she didn't bother you too much.'' 

''She wasn't any trouble.'' Elliot replied but the woman still continued to drag the girl away.

Paradox looked confused. ''Why was she so worried about her kid being with us?''

The boy sighed. ''It's a big city Paradox. And they're all sort of people that live here most of them are good people but sometime they're bad humans that wouldn't hesitated to hurt children,''

The girl looked horrified at the revelation. ''That's horrible, There are some wild Pokemon that try to eat the young sometime too but my mother always stopped them and banished them from the forest.''

Elliot nodded at that. ''Yeah unfortunately we don't have an all powerful being protecting us. We have polices that try to keep everyone safe but they can't be everywhere at the same time. That's why when I grow up I want to become a police officer and keep people safe. My father used to be a police officer too but he was killed in a raid against an illegal Pokemon battle ring.''

Paradox looked confused. ''An illegal Pokemon battle ring? What made it illegal? I thought you humans made Pokemon battle each other all the time.''

The boy with black hair clenched his fist. ''Yeah but when we do we have regulations to keep the Pokemon safe. But these monsters made the Pokemon fight to the death and pumped them with all sort of disgusting drugs that drove them insane. After they killed my father the police managed to track down most of the criminals involved but I know they're still a few out there.''

Paradox looked disgusted and was about to say something but then they heard the scream of a young girl. Elliot bolted after the sound and Paradox followed closely behind. When they rounded the corner they saw a small girl on the ground crying her heart out.

''Little girl! Are you okay?! What happened?'' The boy asked as gently as he could.

''Someone pushed me on the ground and stole my Pokemon!'' She cried between her tears. ''Please bring Minun back she's pratically my sister!''

Elliot saw a man sprinting away in the distance and he narrowed his eyes. ''I'm gonna catch him stay here!'' He bolted toward the man Pokeball in hand.

''Hey! Wait for me!'' Paradox yelled as she ran after him.

\- - - - -

They had followed the man throught the dark alleys of Goldenrod City until they reached the poor district of the town. Finally they lost trail of him and they were left in front of an old abandoned warehouse.

''So are we going in? He must be inside this place.'' Paradox stated but as soon as she tried to walk toward the building Elliot grabbed her arm. She gave him a questioning look and he shook his head.

''This is probably a trap. There's probably multiple people waiting for us to enter the front door, we should find another entrance.''

It took a while but they found a wall that looked worn down with mutliple cracks on it. ''Okay so Mareep can easily destroy this wall but as soon as he does they will hear the noise so we must go quickly otherwise we will have to deal with the entire hideout.''

Paradox nodded and Elliot glance at the Azurill still clinging to the top of her head. ''We will probably have to fight do you know how to know how to battle with your Pokemon?'' The girl hesitantly nodded remembering their encounter with the Spinarak.

''Good when we enter we should call each other by a codename in case they try to track us down. While we're in there call me Looker, alright?''

''What about me?'' He scratched his chin thoughtfully at her question.

''How about... Whisper.'' She rosed an eyebrow at the name.

''Why Whisper?''

He rubbed the back of his head. ''Well there are a lot of legends about people being able to talk to Pokemon and people call them Pokemon whisperers. But as far as I know all of them are bullshit, you are probably the first real Pokemon whisperer so I thought it was fitting.''

She accepted the explanation and Elliot released Mareep from his Pokeball. ''Okay are you ready?'' At her nodded he turned his attention to his sheep Pokemon. ''Okay Mareep I need you to destroy this wall once inside we're rescuing Minun and whatever other Pokemon these thieves captured.''

The Mareep nodded with a determined frown. ''Take Down!'' The wool Pokemon teared through the wall as if it was made of paper. As soon as the dust cleared Elliot made a run for it and Paradox followed closely.

The hallways were dark and gloomy but they still could see with all the cracks and holes in the ceiling letting the sunlight inside the building. ''What the fuck was that?! Orion! Boris! Go see what made that fucking noise!'' A muffled voice screamed in the distance.

Elliot cursed under his breath but he continued to run as fast as he could his Pokemon running beside him. When they rounded the corner they saw a man wearing dirty and tattered clothes looking at them in shock. ''Mareep! Thunder Wave!'' The boy commanded.

The man was hit by the electric move and was instantly paralyzed. They left him twitching on the floor as they continued to run throught the dark halls. A few meters away from them was two huge doors and they could see light emanating from it but before they could reach the door two men with worn down uniforms appeared in front of them Elliot froze when he saw them then a growl came out from his throat.

''You.'' He said with venom and the two men smirked evilly. One of them was pale and skinny and you could see the bones in his face the other one on the other hand was so disgustingly fat that his clothes looked ready to tear apart at any moments and he had grease all over his shirt.

''Ah ah ah! Haven't you learned your lesson little boy? It would be a shame if you lost your Mareep too. Maybe you should go home now before we beat you up again!'' 

''I would have never lost to bufoons like you if you didn't attacked me in the back! Cowards!'' Elliot spat angrily.

''El- I mean Looker who are these two?'' Paradox asked him.

He pointed angrily at the two older men. ''They knocked me unconscious and stole my Pokemon!'' Paradox took a step back when she saw how angry her friend was. ''Mareep let's take them down!''

The sheep pounced in front of his trainer and took a defensive stance. ''You're gonna pay for taking my darling away!'' 

Paradox felt a weight leave the top of her head and looked surprised when Splash stood beside Mareep. ''You want to battle Splash?'' The girl asked her Pokemon and the normal/fairy type nodded with a determine glare.

The two men laughed mokingly. ''An Azurill?! What it's gonna do? Try to kill us with cuteness?! Ah ah ah!'' 

The blue Pokemon puffed her cheek angrily and glared at the two thieves. The two men sent out their Pokeballs and two Pokemon emerged the first one was a Goldbat grinning evilly at the Azurill and the Mareep. The second one was a Houndoor who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

Elliot turned to Paradox. ''Alright Whisper I take care of the Goldbat and you take care of the Houndoor alright?''

''You think you're gonna win just because you have type advantage?! Think again! Goldbat use Bite!'' The skinny man yelled.

''Mareep get out of the way and use Thunder Shock!'' The sheep jumped back, making the Goldbat bite empty air and then he countered the bat Pokemon by sending him an electric shock it screamed in pain as lightning coursed throught it's body and once it was done it had taken a lot of damage but he was still up and was glaring at the Mareep with a enraged expression.

Meanwhile the obese thieves focused his attention on Splash. ''Houndoor! Use Ember!'' The dark Pokemon glared back at his trainer but listened to the order and spited out a ball of flames toward the blue Pokemon.

''Splash counter it with Bubble!'' Paradox yelled and the Azurill was happy to oblige. The two attacks collided creating a small explosion in the process.

The fat man glared back miffed that his attack was so easily avoided. ''Use Howl and then Bite!''

''Keep it at distance with Bubble!'' Paradox ordered but the Houndour was quicker than they thought after he howled he easily dodged the attack and before they could understand what was happening he was happening he was biting the small Azurill. After a few seconds Splash managed to escape it's maws but the small Pokemon had many cuts on her body.

Meanwhile Goldbat had lunched a Swift attack toward the Mareep. The sheep tried to dodge it but a few of the flying stars managed to hit him. Both Pokemon were tired at this point. ''Goldbat use Swift again!'' The skinny man said with a smirk.

''Mareep use Charge!'' Elliot yelled and the sheep gathered electric energy inside of him raising it's special defense in the process. The Swift attack still hit him but it did not do as much damage as last time.

''Now! Finish it with Thunder Shock!'' The Goldbat eyes widened but it was too late and he took the electric attack which had doubled in power. The Goldbat crashed on the ground and fell unconscious. The thief snarled angrily and recalled the Goldbat inside it's Pokeball.

Splash wasn't doing so well, the Houndoor had launched a Smog attack and now she was poisoned and she was barely able to stay conscious. Paradox looked at her first Pokemon with worry. Maybe she should have stopped her from battling she was too young for a real fight against dangerous trainers.

''Splash maybe we should run away.'' Paradox suggested but the normal and Fairy type shook her head angrily.

''I must do this! I must become stronger for mama!'' Suddenly the small Pokemon was enveloped in a bright light that illuminated the entire room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and were staring in shock as the small Pokemon transformed. When the light disappeared Azurill was gone and in her place stood a Marill. The water mouse looked at herself in awe. ''I evolved! I can't believe it! I finally grew strong enough to become a Marill!'' She exclaimed in pure joy.

The fat thief growled. ''You think you're gonna win just because your stupid rat evolved? Think again! Houndoor use Smog again!''

''Splash use Bubble!'' Paradox ordered but when the the Marill opened her mouth instead of a slow stream of bubbles they came out in a high pressure attack that cleared the smog away and also hit the Houndoor hiding behind it.

The dark/fire type was sent flying in the air and crashed on his obese trainer sending them both slamming on a old worn down wall that barely held together at the impact and both of them fell unconscious. The skinny thief looked at his friend in shock and when he saw that he was alone against two glaring Pokemon he bolted away abandoning his friend.

When they saw they were safe Mareep aproached the newly evolved Marill with a smile. ''Congratulation on the evolution darling.''

''Thank you!'' Splash chirped happily.

Elliot searched through his bag and retrieved two potions and a antidote, he gave one potion and the antidote to Paradox. ''Here Whisper, use this on Splash to heal her. I have a feeling we will have to fight again once we cross that door.''

She hesitantly used the antidote first and was surprised at how quickly the poison disappeared from Splash's body. Once the Marill was cured she began to spray the potion on her and was fascinated when the cuts and bruises dissappeared in only a few seconds.

The boy with dark hair was also finished with spraying potion on the Mareep and took a deep breath as he looked at the looming double doors. ''Are you ready Whisper?''

Paradox looked down at her Marill who smiled encouragingly. She looked at the boy and nodded. ''Let's do this Looker.''

He ran toward the door and kicked it open. The door gaved way with loud crack and the four of them rushed inside. They all gasped at what was waiting for them inside...


End file.
